War with your own heart
by KeppiexD
Summary: Returning back to forks establishes a new relationship with an old figure in Bella's life, Jacob Black. Just as things were things are getting happy and serious in her relationship, an unexpected imprint from a wolf and a rather mysterious boy at her school has Bella at war with herself. Who is she really destined for?
1. Chapter 1

Plot description: Returning back to forks establishes a new relationship with an old figure in Bella's life, Jacob Black. Just as things were things are getting happy and serious in her relationship, an unexpected imprinted from a wolf and a rather mysterious boy at her school has Bella at war with herself. Who is she really destined for?

Hi everyone, I haven't written in a long time, but I used to love it so much, and really, I need to work on my writing both grammatically and proof-reading wise so.

Well I've changed the tables around a bit.

Chapter 1

Leaving my mother and Phil was never in my marvellous book of plans, but yet I'm surprising myself for the first time in years, I'm actually getting on an aeroplane back to Forks, Washington. The ever gloomy small town where my father, Charlie, still remains to live since his marriage to my mother. For the early years of my live, I had struggled to describe the ultimate feeling Forks buries in my core each time I visit, but now in my late teens, I've been able to fully capture in words and metaphorically how Forks makes me feel; treading thick, deep blue water, with big waves crashing over my head, each wave spilling water into my mouth, slowly filling up my lungs consequently pulling me lower and lower into the water. I suppose that is a one theory that can explain why some families still live there, they simply drowned.

But in stupidly saying that, I still decided to move back to Forks permanently to live with my dad, so that my mother could travel with Phil, supporting him with his amateur baseball career. I'm dreading this flight, I've been dreading it for weeks, unfortunately finding my fears away from my mother is the biggest waste of time, she has always said I was an open book. I just hate her knowing that I sincerely do not want to go and live with Charlie, I know it makes her feel so guilty, but in the long term, it makes her happy to be with him, she will realise that soon enough. It is not fair for a married couple to be away from each other the way they do at months at a time.

The airport was crowded and smelt like cheap perfume; this day could not get possibly any worse. My mum and Phil were waiting with me, they bought me lunch to try lighten the mood, but despite a cafeteria-like sandwich and a flavoured water, I still couldn't shake the feeling of a sink or swim vibe growing in my chest. What was I doing? I know I can't formally freak out now in front of mum, but I've already planned to psychically breakdown in the aeroplane lavatories.

"Calling Flight 340 to Port Angeles, passengers please find your way to gate 9, as we will shortly be shortly boarding" The intercom interrupted my train of thought. It really started to finally set in. Oh god, I'm really going back to Forks. I'll be on an aeroplane in less than ten minutes that is literally flying to Washington…ughh.

"Okay baby, looks like you're up. I'll miss you so much! Ugh, I don't want you to go. Tell Charlie I say hello for me sweetie" My mum said whilst wrapping her arms around my shoulders in a tight hug. A hug I knew was going be one of those hugs that feel like a lifetime. She almost didn't want to let go. Hmm...This is so hard. I know that I'm doing this for her. But yet she is making me feel like me moving away is almost as hard and worse than being away from Phil while he travels in and out for new work in different states. But I can't afford to think like this right now. I cannot think myself out of this one.

"Hey Bells, how was your trip?" Dad opened up. I knew it was his way of breaking the ice of years of unsettlement. Things have never been fairy-tale between us since I repeated the same abandonment scene as my mother when they divorced. I was only 14.

I almost pitied him. I knew he loved me more than a father should naturally love their daughter; it only makes me feel worse. I love him, I really do. Just history makes it hard for us to communicate, also taking into consideration both sharing the same blood, resulting in the same suffer-in-silence types and quiet laid backs. Despite being a deputy and the football, nothing else bothered Charlie much.

"Yeah, it was okay I guess. I had an old man decline his chair all the way backwards, therefore cutting off all of my personal space. I just hate that." I muttered back. Remembering all the glorious highlights of a horrible travel. It will only bring Charlie down if I tell the entire honest truth.

"Mum says 'Hi' by the way" I quickly retorted.

"Oh, cool" Charlie replied, not to sure how to politely answer.

We sat driving for the next few minutes in silence. An absolute pregnant moment. The phrase "you could cut the tension with a knife' had never had any meaning…until now.

"Well, I know it's only your first night back and all, you're probably pretty tired, but Billy and Jacob Black have invited us for dinner to welcome you back. Do you remember them Isabella?" Charlie nervously said, making each word have its own comma, very obvious he was afraid of offending me.

What does my father to think of me? He was afraid of me in a way? Unpredictable almost, afraid that I may blow up and leave him again? I felt like sobbing right here and now. It really hits me in this right moment, how lonely dad must really be? What a bitch I am..

"Ahh sort-off. Jacob's name rings a bell somewhere. I'd love to Char- I mean dad"- Crap that was a close one. The old Charlie I remember would ultimately lecture me on calling him by his first name. But I answered in a happy, enthusiastic voice, hoping that perhaps it would bring Charlie up. Have faith that my stay with him will actually bring me happiness instead of the reality of gloominess and blandness.

"Well that's awesome. That's be pleased. Yeah, well Jacob is two years younger than you, but I'll warn you he doesn't look it. You kids used to be one heck of a pair, dirt, sand, snot, and cuts and bruises. Those were the days. Inseparable. It was great because Billy is my longest friend. You may not remember him because you were so younger but he is in a wheel-chair now, a tragic car accident about three years old."

"Oh yes, Mud pies. Haha! A little is coming back to me now. I wonder how he grew up..."

"Well bells, He is kind of a …. Well don't you worry? You'll see." He snickered to himself. This was Charlie's kind of humour, which was not humour at all.

"Oh dad, whatever could you mean" I snapped back in a sassy tone. Rolling my eyes, I smiled. Somehow in the past 30 seconds, the mood just lifted and I felt like laughing.

A/N: Okay, so this is a big one and not much really happened I know, but I'm just trying to set the emotions, relationships, and the scene as a whole. Next chapter is going to be so good. Please keep in touch with this story! Much is still to come.

Please review; I'm a uni student, so any feedback on how I write is much appreciated.

Love all! Xx Keppie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Despite all my efforts over the years, pulling into Black's drive-way had only made me realise, all my efforts of trying to forget everything of my life in Forks proved to be useless. It was like I was kid again. I remember this house like it was yesterday.

What was I thinking? Forks is a part of me, well, more like a part of my childhood, whether I like it or not. I remember chasing around with Billy's twin girls Rebecca and Rachel, which consequently liked to ignore me, I suppose that was the purpose of the game as a whole. And make mud-pies with little Jacob, I realise now, that he was more my best friend at that age then with the girls I was friends with at 17 in Arizona. The memories of the glooming day, when their mum died, that was probably the hardest thing to forget. Jacob took it the hardest from what a little girl can remember. He was so young, almost still a baby at heart.

Charlie cleared his throat, which startled me out of my trance. I caught myself staring at the shack like I had mind-powers or something of the sort. Too many memories are flooding back through the gates that I had struggled to keep bolted.

A rather tall boy ran out of the house and welcomed Charlie. He was bulky and his hair insulted my own hair length, which I might add, I had been growing for the past year. He was sort of beautiful. His skin a perfect russet brown. I don't recognize him straight away. But when his eyes look over on mine, I automatically remember those eyes. I always believed, even as a child, that Jacob that endless eyes. You could see forever in them. Oh my god, is this really Jacob? My most special childhood friend?

"Bella! Is that really you? Wow, it's been really too long" he said with the most boyish voice I'd heard. It was so sexy. Puberty loved him.

"Yeah, Hey Jacob, it really has been a long time. Like look at you…I mean how old are you again?

"15. I'm not too sure what you mean, but whatever it is I'm going to just take it as a compliment I guess. Ha-ha"

"15. Crap..." I sighed, my eyebrows both collapsed. He looked 22, even older.

"Age is just a number baby, what are you? 40 now? "He replied in a rather cheeky voice. He giggled immensely and ran away bit afraid I might attempt to run after him for calling me old, like any women in their right mind would. But some days, I really feel like it sometimes, what with my hair-brained mother.

"Oh Jacob, You're not half wrong you know." I chuckled.

Somehow already, Jacob was making my move back to Forks brighter. I felt a slither of excitement, like maybe; just maybe I might enjoy living here, be-friending Jacob.

He returned with a joyous smile and then welcomed Charlie and me into the house, offering to take my coat and everything. Lucky I didn't wear my nice shoes, my one and only pair of nice shoes, the Black's driveway was layer over layer of thick mud. Without Jacob, my embarrassing 'Bella balance' would have changes things altogether…No need to remind people of my utter incapability to walk on any type of surface without falling over, having flat surfaces being my speciality.

Jacob found it immensely funny the two times I reached for his forearm to keep me from falling backwards into the mud. But once safely into the house, I almost pouted that I no longer got to hold onto to Jacob anymore. But only reuniting for a few minutes, I am already drawn to him. Perhaps it's just the history that we share, in a gloomy time in our lives. We watched each other in our darkest times and still found the time to make mud pies and splash around on the beach despite all.

We were good friends back then. And even then at a small age, I was still able to abandon someone, I realise that now. This time I did pout.

The house smelt like dust, old dry wall and dirt. It was completely out-dated the way a man would live. It was literally like walking into a time-warb. I don't remember all that much of the interior of this house but the things I do remember are all miraculously still in the same places I remember seeing them. It was a shack in all aspects; low ceilings, pale brown wallpaper and connective lines where the dry-wall meets.

I followed Charlie past the kitchen which I might quickly add was the size of the bathroom I had to myself in Arizona with Renee, and followed them all the way down to the living space down the end of the hall. The hall was barely lit, but nevertheless you could see the pictures hanging on the sides, two baby girls together, a baby boy with brown eyes, a mother holding her three children, then one just of the mother. I don't remember Sarah Black all too much, just her voice. I can still recall how motherly and soft her voice was when she called Jacob and me in from the rain one evening. We made a slide in the sloppy mud that afternoon. I wonder if Jacob remembers.

After dinner, I tried to help Jacob wash up, it was the norm for me, Renee, Billy and Charlie were all the same, left all the cleaning up to the kids, which I didn't really mind, I would rather do it then have mum or Charlie do it. Jacob took to the washing and I took to the drying. Jacob insisted that because I was the guest I shouldn't have to but I insisted further and over-ruled him which led to another giggle, smile and laugh.

He was smart, deep and funny, all the things I remember him to be as a child, and he was, just grown deeper over the years, as anyone would. But Jacob had this way in his conversations of making me feel back at home. Almost like relaxing vibe, I knew already that he had a way to take away someone's pain without even realising. He asked me all types of questions, for example, what Arizona was like, and what my friends were like, even their names, and how Renee and Phil had met. But his voice was friendly, and intrigued, like he really wanted to know. Not just asking because he feels he should.

"So you're 17 huh? You've got a drivers' license now don't you?' He pondered on.

"Ahh yeah, but I don't have a car here. I just used to drive mums car back in Arizona" I answered. I was bit nervous about not having a car in Forks. The thought of turning up to school each and every day until I can afford my own car in Charlie's police cruiser is frightening beyond words. I want to at least make friends here.

"Sure sure. I wouldn't worry too much to be honest. I'll tell you a little secret, but Charlie has got you a little surprise. Maybe if we go ask after we are done here, I can show you something." He said with his eyes never leaving mine, his smile the happiest I'd ever seen it, so cheeky. It left me breathing heavy.

What on earth is he talking about? Does everyone in Washington speak in riddles? First Charlie in the car about Jacob and now Jacob about some surprise I cannot begin to comprehend.

"Ok this is the last plate. Hurry up, and come with me" Jacob said swiftly. He was excited in every sense of the word.

As quickly as I could I dried it and hung it back in the open cupboard. Before I could respond, Jacob had grasped my hand in his and was tugging me down the hall back into the living room. Puffing from running Jacob breaths out loudly;

"Dad, Charlie, I'm dying to show Bella, can we give it to her tonight?"

Holy crow, they've been plotting. Like old women they are. What are they talking about now? Give me what?

"But it's raining son. Maybe when it's a clear day?"

"I don't care. You don't care about getting wet for a second do you Bella?" he continued to push.

How could I possibly say no to this? I'd go mad by the time it was a clear day in this place.

"No, not at all, I don't mind, just as long I find out what you are all talking about." I quickly retorted.

"Okay then Jake, but yeah, don't let her you know. Not in this mud and weather. Or you for that matter." Billy finished with a smile, sounding so fatherly it was utterly cute. The relationship that Jacob and Billy had formed over the years a due to it just being them after Sarah died and one by one the twins walked out, one pregnant at 17 other hitch-hiked her way to Miami was so present in all aspects of home life. They depended on each other so greatly. I think mostly for comfort and a sense of unity of family. To prove that they were still a family despite everything.

Yet again, Jacob gasped my palm in his; it was so warm it sent electricity in every muscle in my body. I loved this feeling, defiantly warmness and a closeness that can grow to an addiction.

We stopped at the front door and looked at the pouring rain gushing down the gutters and flooding into holes in the mud. Oh this can be dangerous for me. But I didn't care. Jacob turned and looked at me with a smile that can only be described as ear to ear. We were kids again. Finally. Happy little innocent children again, about to play in the immature mud and rain, run hand in hand and get each other all dirty. I was so happy I think I could almost cry.

"Belly bum" He whispered as his moved a ringlet out my face…my old nickname from him. My heart melted right there and then. I knew then, no matter what, we would always be connected no matter, children never forget.

"Jacob-kins" I replied without thought. I almost gasped. All I remember next was laughing and running like a man with a knife was running behind us.

* They are running to the shed: $

A/N Gahh I am so tired. So I'm this chapter at this. I think everyone knows what the surprise is obviously. Please review, reviews are love!

And I do promise that if you all like it that the next chapter will be even better .xx


End file.
